Bella The LeafWing
|-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ "You mean Bella? Oh. She's a LeafWing, surprisingly. I always thought she was a SilkWing, though." Dazzling about Bella. Bella Artist squacks Background Information< Creator izzy< Coder galaxzzy< Main Attribute< sass< Elemental Attribute< leafs, water, tsunamis, moonlight< Theme Animal< sunfish, cats, foxes< Theme Color< pale greens and browns< Theme Song< MBTI Personality< enfj-t< Character Information< Age< 5 moons< Gender< female< Orientation< heteroromantic bisexual< Occupation< student< Tribe< leafwings/silkwings< Crush< ashen (Girlfriend)< tr> Goal< to stop shopping of hot topic< Residence< somewhere hidden near cicada hive< Relatives< lark - father, lavender - mother< Allies< lark, beetle + finn< Enemies holly, any hivewing other than cicada< Likes< sunsets, leafs, spending time with fin, laughing, fruit, mangoes, flying at midnight with her friends, kicking hivewings, fighting< Dislikes< holly, people who have a crush on fin, people acting sad to get things they want, annoying people, getting confessed to, rats, spiders, insects, hivewings < Powers and abilities< she has the ability to spin silk from her wrists, but very rarely uses this ability. she also can control plants but her ability to do this is faint.< Weapons< nerf gun< Ships< bellafin / bella x fin, belcada / bella x cicada, ashella / ashen x bella < Quote"Everything dies and most things live. Its the cycle of life, ooh, so amazing. I'm not edgy, shut up Rhubarb."< Appearance bella is described very pretty, beautiful and elegant by evergreen- but this could be because evergreen likes her. she is tall, sleek with shiny scales that usually "glisten under raindrops and morning dew" - evergreen and rhubarb. she has pretty pale brown scales mixed with greens and dark, broody brown eyes (shutupiknowtheirgreeninthephotoi'llshootu). she has a few faint and unnoticeable white freckles trailing down her back. bella has a small snout with a bumped nose bridge, thin, thorn sharp talons and elegant leaf-shaped wings. take me to your best friends house Personality she's obnoxious, protective and loving. she'll also bomb your house if you hurt her gf's. she likes to sacrifice- i mean hang out with her friends who live in the hives mainly to peeve off the queen or hivewings. her best friend, jackal, enjoys calling her obnoxious cause' he a loser. sapphire & evergreen like to talk about how bella's 100/10 waifu material. roll around this roundabout Abilities she can spin silk from her wrists and faintly control plants. she can also use her oddly long tail to trip people up and hang on trees. oh yeah History bella was born to lavender, a silkwing, and lark, a leafwing. fun fact she's like 40/60 part hivewing cause her mom sucks and had to be a hybrid. she always assumed she was being treated differently cause of her race. she grew bitter and only cared about lark, lavender and her friends which she considered family. she began to threaten dragons who came near her or her family, saying she'd burn theirs. she trained to be stronger and enjoys cracking her talon knuckles. take me to your best friends house Relationships fin: fin and bella don't hold a close relationship, but a lot of people assume she is in love with him. bella can't confirm she doesn't, doe �� ashen: bella and ashen aren't the type of in-love-girlfriends, but confirmed as close close close friends. i originally didn't want to take their relation and further, but here they are now as gfs �� cicada: she is heavily close with cicada, and they joke around how their married and their wife and wife. ashen finds this hilarious and joins in, now their wife,wife and wife. rip fin, i loved you then and i love you now |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ "i'm committed to being sad that hivewings exist. Category:LeafWings Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Enchanted